D'ivoire et de corail
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Bâtie dans l'ivoire, elle est solide et indestructible. Fait de corail, il est fragile et délicat. Inazuma est les deux à la fois, femme et homme, ivoire et corail.
1. Rituel

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Général, Drama

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème 'Toxique', à l'occasion de la 110ème Nuit du Fof, le 1er Juin 2019. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. J'ai un peu dépassé le délai _(je dépasse toujours le délai)_, et il faut compter environ une heure trente d'écriture, plus la relecture.

* * *

**Rituel**

Inazuma regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

Et dans le coin supérieur de la glace, se devinait une silhouette intruse.

Les premières couleurs de l'aurore perçaient tout juste à l'horizon. La nuit était aussi silencieuse que la maison. Sa demeure était isolée, loin de tout, du bruit et des autres travestis qui peuplaient l'île. Pas qu'Inazuma se considère différemment d'eux, ou cherche à se tenir à l'écart de ses camarades, mais il y avait ce besoin intime, au fond de ses tripes, de solitude et de silence. Parce que personne ne pouvait l'aider à affronter le fantôme toxique qui hantait ses nuits.

Le spectre de Naore flottait toujours à ses côtés, une ombre dans son ombre, un murmure sur sa peau, un souffle sur sa nuque. Il était là, invisible, inaudible, imperceptible ; malgré les années et le sang versé, il était toujours là.

Inazuma prit la brosse et démêla consciencieusement ses cheveux, pour moitié blancs, moitié oranges, dans une parfaite symétrie. Son œil rivé sur le miroir vérifia avec minutie les racines, qu'aucune mèche n'échappe à la coloration. Se succédèrent ensuite brosse ronde à poils de soie, lotion nourrissante, sèche-cheveux multi-directionnel, et laque coiffante, jusqu'à obtenir le parfait brushing, ses cheveux répartis en trois orbes sur son crâne. Par trois fois, Inazuma contrôla sa coiffure, que chaque mèche soit à sa place, qu'aucun cheveux ne dépasse, qu'aucun pli n'entache la régularité de sa chevelure.

Parce que Naore était là, tout proche, lui chuchotant à l'oreille combien Inazuma était misérable, sale et inutile, pas capable de se vêtir, de se coiffer, de s'apprêter sans aide. Naore lui louait la chance inouïe d'être à ses côtés, de pouvoir profiter de ses talents pour combler ses lacunes, de pouvoir bénéficier de son amour. Parce que Naore l'aimait. Il ne critiquait pas pour blesser Inazuma, mais pour l'aider à grandir, à gagner en force et en assurance.

Inazuma, en proie aux émois du premier amour, l'avait cru pendant longtemps.

Plus maintenant. Naore était mort. De ses propres mains. Et la seule chose qu'Inazuma regrettait, c'était de ne pouvoir se défaire de ce fantôme trop persistant.

Quittant son reflet dans le miroir, Inazuma retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand sa penderie. Sur les cintres, neuf chemises blanches impeccablement repassées. Sur les étagères, neuf pantalons soigneusement pliés, chacun bicolore, blanc sur la jambe droite, orange sur la gauche. Sur le râtelier, trois paires de chaussures cirées. Et dans le tiroir, ses sous-vêtements, rangés par genre et par couleur. Suivant un rituel précis, Inazuma défit son peignoir pour le suspendre au crochet à côté du haut miroir psyché, puis s'habilla en respectant scrupuleusement l'ordre établi.

Les doigts de Naore glissaient doucement sur ses cuisses. Inazuma enfila un pantalon et fixa les trois pressions. Personne ne poserait plus un doigt sur son corps sans son autorisation.

Le souffle de Naore caressait son dos comme une brise légère. Inazuma passa une chemise et la boutonna, de bas en haut sans oublier un seul des neuf boutons. Personne ne lui dicterait plus, ni sa conduite, ni ses pensées, ni ses sentiments.

La main de Naore emprisonnait sa gorge, tenant sa vie comme son âme. Inazuma noua avec soin le nœud papillon orange et rouge, s'assurant que le nœud soit régulier et bien serré. Personne ne dominerait plus son existence.

La tête haute, et les épaules droites, Inazuma affronta son reflet dans le miroir psyché, et sourit devant l'image renvoyée. Son apparence était parfaitement maîtrisée, de la tête aux pieds, sans le moindre accroc, sans le moindre hasard. Tout était à sa place, et Naore pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Il était mort, et ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Les vieux souvenirs n'étaient rien d'autre que des souvenirs, ils ne blessaient pas autant que Naore lui-même. Or, Inazuma lui avait survécu, l'avait vaincu.

Le fantôme de Naore était impuissant.

Inazuma prit le long manteau blanc et orange, accroché sur la patère près de la porte, et l'enfila avec au cœur une satisfaction teintée de reconnaissance. Les boutons noués, la coupe du vêtement ajustée, tout était à sa place. Inazuma passa dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin. Le visage délétère de Naore s'évapora et disparut complètement.

Tout était à sa place.

Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit, où les souvenirs renaîtraient de leurs cendres. Mais le rituel serait là. Encore. Toujours. Et Inazuma chasserait le spectre de Naore, comme chaque matin. Sans exception.

Tout était à sa place.

Le soleil s'était levé sur une nouvelle journée.

Inazuma quitta sa maison, et prit paisiblement le chemin de la ville.


	2. Parle-moi de moi

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Introspection.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Note : **Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Parle-moi de moi"_ donné par **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**.

* * *

**Parle-moi de moi**

Ce que les autres disent de moi en révèle-t-il plus que ce que je sais de moi-même ? Mais savons-nous jamais qui nous sommes ? Enclavés dans le cadre hétéro-normé de la société, ne sommes-nous pas en fin de compte étrangers à nous-mêmes ? Tellement occupés à paraître, à se donner une forme décidée par d'autres, que nous oublions ce qu'il y a au plus profond de nous. Pire que cela, nous l'occultons, volontairement.

Tout ça pour être dans la norme, pour _rentrer dans le rang_.

On vit une vie qui n'est pas la nôtre, à une place qui ne nous appartient pas, entourés de gens qui ne nous correspondent pas, et c'est là l'identité que tout le monde perçoit, y compris nous-même. Mais qu'en est-il de la vérité nue, des images cachées sous les codes et les dictats ? Que sommes-nous réellement derrière les masques et les mensonges ? Qu'il est difficile de le savoir, surtout lorsque l'on n'ose pas regarder dans le miroir, au delà des fards et des cosmétiques. Cela demande du courage, de dépasser cette image construite depuis l'enfance et entretenue tout au long de notre vie, de repousser la figure vue par les autres, _appréciée_ par les autres.

Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que l'inconnu et se découvrir étranger à soi-même est ce qu'il y a de plus terrible. Que ce soit à douze ans ou soixante-douze ans, faire tomber le masque est toujours une épreuve.

Mais le plus difficile n'est pas la chute en elle-même.

Passé l'instant de vertige devant la vérité dévoilée, demeure une question : que faire ? Récupérer les morceaux brisés du masque et les recoller tant bien que mal en espérant que tout soit comme avant et que personne ne remarque jamais rien ? Ou bien laisser derrière soi ces vestiges d'histoires, et affronter en face ce nouveau visage qui s'offre à nous, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ou pour la première fois, tout court ?

C'est comme une deuxième naissance.

On se retrouve mis à nu, exposé et vulnérable.

Il n'est de juge plus sévère que le regard que nous posons sur nous-même. Apprendre à faire preuve de clémence est difficile, dans ce monde où l'on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, et c'est d'autant plus difficile de s'accorder sa propre indulgence quand tout le monde attend de nous une perfection qui n'est pas la nôtre.

Certains pensent que la perfection en elle-même n'existe pas, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un concept, d'une utopie vers laquelle nous devons tendre tout en sachant que nous ne pourrons jamais complètement l'atteindre.

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

La perfection existe. Mais je pense que nous avons chacun notre propre perfection à saisir.

Car n'est-il de plus belle perfection qu'une personne en accord avec elle-même ?

Je pense que c'est une idée essentielle pour parvenir à se comprendre et à s'accepter. Ce fut tout du moins le cas pour moi. Cette étape de vie est compliquée, et malheureusement personne ne peut l'accomplir à votre place mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous êtes condamnés à la solitude. Les dictateurs de l'esprit seront toujours de ce monde, mais il existe, et il a existé de tous temps et de toutes cultures, des âmes libres qui brillent comme le soleil.

Ne perdez pas espoir, et songez toujours que vous avez le droit d'exister, d'être qui vous êtes sans vous soucier de ce que pensent les autres.

Il est vrai que s'afficher différemment devant l'entourage que l'on connaît, _et qui nous connaît_, est effrayant, mais du moment que vous vous révélez avec sincérité et honnêteté... Le plus dur n'est pas d'être accepté par les autres, mais de s'accepter soi-même. Une fois que l'on est en accord avec ce que l'on est vraiment, l'avis des autres importe peu, les insultes et blagues glissent sur nous sans plus qu'on les entende.

Je ne dis pas pour autant que ce sera facile tous les jours.

Se confronter à l'intolérance n'est jamais facile. Parfois, on a la force de l'ignorer, voire même d'en rire pour en faire autre chose et peut-être changer les choses, faire avancer le monde. Et parfois, c'est trop dur. Les mots peuvent blesser plus que n'importe quelle arme, et le seul moyen de les contrer, c'est de leur opposer d'autres mots. Encore faut-il les trouver, me direz-vous, choisir les bons, et les agencer correctement.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de maîtriser à la perfection les mots, mais j'ai vécu bien des choses, alors je vous offre aujourd'hui mes mots. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les meilleurs, peut-être vous aideront-ils, peut-être pas.

J'espère qu'ils le feront, parce qu'ils sont sincères.

Ils sont vrais.

_Je suis un homme, et je suis une femme. _

_Je suis un fier guerrier, et un fin gourmet._

_Je suis une navigatrice avertie, et une délicate romantique._

_Je suis pirate. Je suis révolutionnaire. _

_Je suis moi, sans contraintes ni concessions. _

_J_e suis Inazuma.__


End file.
